Dr Malfoy
by Rue J. Hayden
Summary: Rose is sick. Scorpius takes care of her.
1. Dr Malfoy

Dr. Malfoy

I own nothing but the story.

All credit to characters and places goes to JK Rowling.

Rose closed her eyes and swallowed. Her throat was burning and her head was aching. Whenever she tried to get up to go see Madam Pomfrey her head sent pain through her body telling her that was NOT the thing to do. Plus, she was secretly scared of the strict doctor.

_Bugger. Now I'll be late to class and there's nobody to call but Scorpius, and that might end me up in another hacking fit. Plus, he would just laugh and walk away anyway. _She thought angrily. Since she was Headgirl she had the _honor_ of living in the room next the the Headboy, Scorpius.

He was the most arrogant, mean, bullying, handsome, sma- _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING!_

He was her worst enemy.

She figured she should have gone down to Pomfrey's when her friend, Emily, told her to last night while they were studying.

_Why did I not listen to her?_

She turned her head in the direction to the clock. It read 7:55. She had missed breakfast (though she was not hungry) and classes started in 5 minutes.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

_It's probably Emily coming to see why I'm not down yet. _

She coughed out '' come in'' quickly.

The door opened to a certain blond boy in Slytherin robes.

Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why aren't you down?'' he asked.

Rose glared at him and managed ''I-h-m-ph sic-mph''

Scorpius cocked his head and said ''I take it you're sick''

Rose gave him a glare that clearly stated ''_well don't just stand there!''_

''Hey! I'm just checking on you! Do you want me to take you down to Pomfrey's?''

A look of fear came over Rose's face as she shook her head vigorously.

''Well I can't just leave you here'' said Scorpius as he crossed his arms.

Rose managed to mutter '' Yah, you can.''

Scorpius laughed. Rose glared.

'' Well, I'm not going to. I'll go and ask Professor McGonagall if I may be excused from classes today to tend to your every need.'' said Scorpius.

Rose tried to stop him as he walked out but she collapsed into a fit a coughing and sneezing. Scorpius's head peeped through the doorway as if he were waiting for this and said ''Bless you!'' at which Rose glared but he was already gone.

She sighed. At least he was nice about it she figured.

Sure enough, ten minutes late, he kicked the door open.

He was carrying a tray with a strange brown bottle, soup, some hot water, tea bags, and two cups. He was holding a spoon in his mouth.

He removed the spoon, grinned at her and said ''Sorry, it took a little convincing for her to let me."

He set the tray down on the table, poured the hot water into the two cups, and added tea and mysterious golden liquid. He then used the spoon to stir the tea (which Rose grimaced at).

Scorpius helped her sit up and handed her the cup.

''It has magically enhanced honey in it.'' he said with a smile.

After a few minutes of sipping tea he handed her the bowl of soup and a spoon.

''I've already eaten and I'll go to lunch and leave you alone later.''

As Rose sipped the soup from the spoon, Scorpius looked around her room.

Magically, the walls and furniture changed to her taste. The walls were spring green and her bed was centered on the wall opposite the door. It had cream colored sheets. The wooden floor had a round rug with green and cream spirals on it. There was a shelf with many books next to her desk. A window with off white curtains let the sun in. Scorpius had dragged her cream colored armchair next to her bed and bedside table which had a lamp with the Eiffel Tower as the stand on it. The shade had various French phrases typed on it. The walls had pictures of places on them. Her table had many pictured of family and friends. The ones on the wall were Muggle pictures.

Scorpius smiled and said ''I like your room'' to Rose but she was asleep with the soup spilling on her. He quickly picked it up and used his wand to clean the mess.

He got up, found a piece of parchment and a quill. On it he wrote _Ring if you need me._ He then put a bell on the table which Pomfrey had given him.

Rose woke up an hour later. Finding Scorpius gone, she read his note. Just as she looked up from it she saw Scorpius come in.

He smiled and asked ''Any better?''

She shrugged and said ''I guess.''

''Well at least your talking!'' he said.

She shrugged.

Scorpius had always like Rose. When she had been nice to him in first year he had brushed her off, afraid he would spill it. As a result, they had become bitter enemies.

Rose suddenly spoke up. '' Why are you being so nice? ''

Scorpius looked down. He knew he had to tell the truth.

'' I'm sorry I was so mean to you before.'' he said.

Rose tried to interrupt but he hurriedly continued.

''When you were so nice to me that first day of school, I didn't know how to react. I was afraid you might not like me.'' He muttered.

Rose starred ''Do _you_ like me?'' she asked cautiously.

Scorpius gulped and said- _and then suddenly he was cut off by the author _ _it was time to end this one shot and make it into a two shot._


	2. Scorpius Councils

Scorpius gulped and said "No."

Rose suddenly turned from a light shade of pink to flaming, angry, embarrassed, red.

She started to croak out things about how scorpius had played with her feelings like the heartless boy he was, etc. It would have been screaming instead of croaking that but was (thankfully) faltered by her burning throat.

She was mad.

Scorpius tried to explain, but every time he started to say something she hissed threats at him. She then got up and stormed out of the room despite her aching head.

Scorpius shook his head and sighed.

_What have I done? _He thought desperately.

He sighed again and decided to wait awhile before going after her. She, like all Weaslys needed time to cool off.

20 minutes later he got up and started to look around the Headboy/girl common room and even his room.

Suddenly, with a stroke of inspiration he knew where she was.

He Was not a Gryfindor so he could not go into there common room. But, he could ask a Gryfindor to go get her.

He found his way to the portrait door and sat down next to it to wait.

10 minutes later Albus Weasly appeared.

He glared at Scorpius and sneered '' what are you doing here, snake slime?"

"Could you get Rose for me?" he replied evenly.

"Why should I?'' Said Albus suspiciously.

"I accidentally hurt her and I need to fix things." he said desperately.

"Oh, that's why she was running through the common room, crying. But, no. You can't see her. I'm her cousin and what would she think if I told her you wanted her to come out?" said Albus.

Scorpius stared at him. He couldn't believe he had made her cry. He felt like just keeling over right then and there.

"Dude, I'm going to have to ask you to close your mouth before you start drooling and leave." said Albus, who was greatly annoyed.

Scorpius needed to try one more time. "Okay, how about this, if you get her, you can watch us while I explain things to her. You can beat me up if she asks you to but you do have the right to remain completely silent. Deal?" He asked while putting his hand out to shake and make the deal official.

Albus narrowed his eyes and then said "Fine. I won't pass up a chance to hit you up. But screw up, and you'll be sorry." Then he looked down at Scorpius's outstretched hand and said "Let's only pretend we shook hands. I wouldn't touch you for anything."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and nodded.

Albus disappeared into the Gryfindor tower after muttering the password.

Scorpius waited nervously.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Rose and Albus. Rose looked extremely angry and Albus looked bored although the light in his eyes betrayed him. Probably excited about the prospect of giving him a beating.

Albus took his place on the bench near the door and Rose turned to Scorpius.

Albus hadn't been lying about her crying. She never cried. _Why am I so stupid?_

"So..." she said. Her eyes menacing.

Scorpius took a deep breath and spoke "You've got to promise not to interrupt until I say its okay. Okay?"

Rose nodded, her arms crossed.

"Good. The reason why I said 'no' is because I was going to say this very witty, original, remark not often herd by the ears of humans-"

At this, Albus rolled his eyes and snorted. Roses eyes remained cold.

"-and it's 'I love _you'.''_

Rose's eyes widened and then narrowed again "you're not being sarcastic, are you?"

_"_Nope, well not about the eye love you part. I _was _being sarcastic about the 'witty' original',,," rambled Scorpius.

Rose smiled and said "good."

Scorpius was still worried, what if she would make fun of him for loving her? What if she told everyone? What if... "Do you love me?" he suddenly blurted.

Rose smiled and said "Yah, I guess I do." then with a few more moments of thought she said "I _know _I do."

Scorpius smiled and stepped closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her back and drew her near. She put her arms around his neck.

But before anything exciting could happen, Albus coughed loudly, successfully getting their startled attention.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled up his scarf to block his view while holding her cheek with the same hand. She leaned forward the rest of the way and their lips met.

Beautiful background music, courtesy of Albus's voice box, played in the back ground.

You can take that however you want.


End file.
